Hate Me
by Sakura8misafan
Summary: Heres a Story I made X3 I hope you like it! Its About Sasuke and Akia (if you dont like Ocs then dont read).


**~Hate Me~ ****Chapter 1 - The Mission**

AN: This is my first story here on Fanfiction! :) This is a Naruto story :D My OC Akia Haruno is in it if you dont like OCs in stories then dont read it..

ENJOY!

The sun began to rise. It was a beautiful sight to watch in the morning with the birds Chirping happily. Akia was always the last one to wake up, but this time she was watching the sunrise with her emerald eyes filled with sadness.

"What would have happened if you stayed?... Would things be the same as it was 2 years ago?" She thought to herself

she decide to stop thinking about the past and to focus on her life now. she got out of bed, got her usual attire and put it on, and quickly fixed her medium long red began to head towards the door but something caught her eye.

"That Picture..." She mumbled to herself.

As she reached out to get the photo from her bedside cabinet. she stopped herself and felt pain from her heart that brought tears to her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from falling down, and headed out the door. She walked downstairs trying not to wake up her family. She got out of the house as soon as possible. All she needed was to be outside. A smile appeared on her face as she head to the training field. The training field was not far from her house, it was the only place where she could express her feeling and calm herself down in her bad days.

"Finally.." The smile was still on her face until she saw someone who made her want to destroy the whole place. Her teammate Xiu Xiu.

" Hey Akia! What are you doing here so early!?" He said it so loud that it screamed some birds away.

" I'm not deaf Xiu Xiu" she replied giving him a cruel look. "I came to train and practice on my aiming, What Ab-"

XiuXiu interrupts her "The Hokage wanted me to call you that's why im here. I knew you were going to be here"

Akia gave him a mean look for interrupting her.

_ 'He stalking us! PUNCH HIM!'_ Akia's inner persona yelled in anger in her head. Akia lets out a sigh. " ok Xiu Xiu. Right now? " He nodded and disappeared.

" He could have at least say bye" She thought as she headed to the Hokage Mansion. Once she got there, she knocked on the waiting for a reply.

"Come in!"

She opens the door and sees Tsunade working on some papers.

" Xiu Xiu said You called me, Milady" She said as she looked at Tsunade with a curious look on her face.

" ah yes, Akia I have a mission for you. I need you to go to the star village and stop a group of sound ninjas that been causing problems there. Got it?" Tsunade said as she goes back working on her papers.

" Yes, Milady" As Akia turn to leave. Tsunade says " If you want you could bring someone with you. Just instead the situation gets out of control."

"ok" Akia turns and smiles at her then leaves out the door.

She didn't know why but every time she thought of him. A smile would always be seem on her face. "He better be ready to wake up or else." She smiled evilly as she started walking to her place to gather a few things for the mission and took an apple along with her as she took a bite from the apple,she started head to his place.

...

Naruto Slept happily, having a pervert dream of Sakura and him.

"Mmmm Sakura-chan" He said in his sleep grinning evilly as he hugged his pillow. He mouth slighty opened and started to drool on his pillow again.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Naruto sat up quickly and frighten. " Great, who ever knocked on my door is going to die" he thought to himself as he got up and opened the door. Someone jumped at him hugging him tight causing him to fall on his butt.

"owww!" he groaned

" Wake up Naruto! Time to go on a mission!" Akia said. she stopped hugging him, so he could get back on his feet.

"awww! I don't wanna go on a mission!" He whined at her Akia made a fist so he could see it

"ok ok! I'm going." he headed to his room to change in to his attire, getting a few thing and stuffing them in his backpack and gets out of his room.

"ok let's go!" He said with a big smile showing his white teeth. Akia gave him a small smile and nodded.

Both of them started to head to the main gates of the village. Akia couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

AN: I know it's not good . but I might continue it. Please leave a review :D and if you have any ideas go head and tell me ^^ THANK YOU FOR READING! :)


End file.
